United 93: United we Fall
by Gothenheim.J
Summary: Based on the motion picture, United 93.
1. Chapter 1

UNITED 93: UNITED WE FALL

Chapter 1: The Tin Can Coffin in the Sky

"Let's roll up to the tarmac and get our position" the captain said and his copilot agreed. They maneuvered the plane and they stopped it SCREECH

Inside the airport, the people waiting were angry, because they didn't know this flight would be the last they would ever take because they would all die on it. They were angry because the plane was late. It was supposed to take off at 8 but it was 8 thirty now!

Hal Campbell was going to be a passenger on the plane and he grumbled looking at his watch. "Don't grumble" his wife said almost presciently. It was as though she knew that the longer they were not on the plane the longer they stayed out of the icy cool grip of death's claws that even now sought to smash them all balled up in a fist of fury that hung over their heads like so many icicles. But that wasn't what she meant, because she had no idea they were all going to die.

"Let's roleplay as Napoleon and Joan of Arc when we land and get to the hotel" said the hot young couple who were sitting there and rubbing each others thighs they were really heating things up. It was as if they knew that the chilly spectre of doom were stalking the room and pointing his ice cream cold finger at them and that their hotness would make him go away. But nothing can make him go away, not ever.

Aerith Emmerich adjusted the cute Chinese sticks in her hair and sighed "I wish I could shake this bad feeling I have about this plane." She said. She looked over her shoulder to see a black foursome, the horrible Arabs who would kill her and all the others when they would crash United 93 into the ground. Or so the story goes. What follows is what really happened on that faithful day 20,000 leagues above the sea.

Saeed al-Ghamdi sneered and said to his partner in crime, Ahmed al-Haznawi "These foolish Americans will serve well in our purpose, praise be to our Master." Al-Haznawi said "Yes, and they will die in a holocaust of flame, praise be." Ahmed al-Nami could hardly suppress a hideous cackle as the horrible Ziad Jarrah gnawed on his arm like a hungry dog, his mad eyes with a baleful look in them.

"Alright, let's roll, people." The gate opened and the assembled people waiting for the plane got up and walked up to the door. The cute stewardesses received them and ushered them to their doomed. They walked down the doomed aisle and sat in their seats of death as the pounding of the door closed only served to echo their horrible fat was now sealed.

United 93 took off at 8:42, now nothing more than a flying coffin, not six feet under the ground but 20,000 leagues above it in the air, and it would not let them rest in peace like a coffin does but it would crash and kill everyone who was doomed to death by their horrible fate.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: The conspiracy of murdering sons of bitches

CRASH BANG BOOM

The World Trade Center groaned as it got hit with a one two punch. A businesswoman screamed her head off as the wing of a plane coming thru the building decapitated her. An explosion exploded a big fat guy in his office and he ran around on fire like a butterball turkey in an oven. The hideous wail "ALLAHUAKBAR" carried on the wind. Little did they know the worst was yet to come.

---

Meanwhile in Washington, FAA Chief Ben Sliney had just received word of the attacks.

"DAMN!" Ben Sliney said And smashed his fist against his desk! What is going on here.

"SIR!" one of his aides said, "It appears to be a terrorist attack. We have received word via 'chatter' that the planes crashing into the WTC are part of an orchestral terrorist plot. This plot was masterminded by Osama bin Laden but we can't tell the media yet until we receive confirmation from the special bureau."

"The special bureau? What the hell is that!" Ben Sliney said. "We can't tell you yet, come with us" his aides said.

---

Emma Gainsbourough staggered to her feet on the 100th floor of the WTC after the plane hit it. What was going on she wandered? She looked at the burning corpse of her office mate next to her. He was covered in the flames of Arab fury. A darkness that would overcome her life as well.

She ran to the elevator and looked down. There was a rising heat. The building was on fire! Another explosion rocked her world as the second plane came crashing in. "ALLAHUAKBAR!" she heard the hungry wolves howl to the moon as they suicide bombed their way into history. "Whoa-WHOA!" she cried as she fell down the elevator shaft and grappled onto the cable like Batman, holding on for her life.

---

Ben Sliney walked down the corridor of the FAA building as his aides and two men in black accompanied him. "You realize the Pentagon was hit as well, sir."

"WHAT! NO WAY!"

Ben smashed his fist against the wall. "Where is the President?" he asked.

One of the men in black looked at him, "The President is in his secret briefing chamber. The Shadow Government has been informed, as well as the Hermetic Order of the Dawn. All things are being taken care of, sir."

Ben said nothing. His aide slapped the man in black "HE DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT THOSE THINGS YET. This way, sir." The aide pushed a button on the wall and a path to the salt mines below the FAA headquarters appeared. They stepped onto the conveyer belt and got into the waiting car. They were deep underground in the bunker.

"So Osama bin Laden is involved in this? Wasn't he the guy from the Cole disaster?" Ben asked.

"Sir," his aide responded. "Everything will be clear once we reach General Cerwin. For the time being, please remain calm. We do believe another plane is in the air that is under the control of Terror."

"DAMN! This thing is huge," Ben said. "Yes sir, it's a salt mine." "THAT'S NOT WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT!" Ben slapped his aide for his stupidity.

--

Meanwhile in the air no one had any idea what was going on. Aerith's head though was pounding. Man, what was wrong with her? "Let's roll up the window cover and look out at the scenery!" a man said to his wife in the seat next to him. When they did so, the black, leathery hand of the devil Ziad slammed the window covering shut. He hissed out an unintelligible curse between his yellowed, sharpened teeth and spat a brown ichor upon their seats. "I SAY!" the husband said and got ready to punch Ziad in the face when suddenly…

"COME, ZIAD!" it was Saeed. "You must forgive my servant." He said graciously but in that tricky way that foreigners always do so you can tell they're lying, "He is very sensitive to the light, and he lacks manners and breeding. I will have him castrated once we land." The husband said "Hmm" suspiciously and turned around, little knowing that the man he had just seen would be the killer of his self.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 EMERGENCE OF THE SCARLET KINGDOM

Emma hung on for dear life to the snapping cable that snapped to and fro from one end of the elevator shaft to the other "OH GOD!" she screamed.

Suddenly a hand shot out of the darkness, it was like the saving hand of Jesus Christ who saves us from the darkness. She grabbed the hand and it pulled her up. "GRAB ON!" the hand said and it pulled her up.

When she got to her feet she saw the hand was part of a middle aged man. "ew" she thought but she just got saved by him so she didn't say it out loud. "Glad I saved you" said the middle aged man "My name is Frank." "My name is Emma." "Nice to meet you Emma." "Nice to meet you, Frank." "What is going on, do you know?" "No, I have no idea."

A female voice came through to them "I do."

"WHAT?" asked Emma.

"WHAT!" asked Frank.

The female voice showed itself it came out of a young businesswoman and she was very pretty. A young man was with her and he was carrying a crowbar. "I am Rose and this is Jack." They all shook hands.

So what is going on, Emma asked, well, Rose said, this building has been hit by a plane. I saw it myself. It was terrorists, and I saw their bodies. They are dead don't worry. The plane blocked the way to the ground floor so we went up another floor and found you guys.

Emma was worried, "A plane hit the building? Will it fall down?" Jack answered her with confidence, "No don't worry, this building is designed to withstand planes. Unless the President gives the order to activate the self-destruct sequencer at the base of the building, it won't come down." That's good to know, thought Emma, but why does the building need a self-destruct sequence?

"Listen," said Rose, "We have got to get out of here, even if the building doesn't fall down we are going to be suffocated and baked like potatoes from the fire below us!"

"The elevator shaft should be free, we just gotta be careful" said Jack, and Emma thought "Oh jeez I just came from there."

---

Aboard United 93, Aeris had finally gotten some shut eye when "ALLAHUAKBAR!" the black cry came from the clotted throat of the doglike Ziad as he jumped out of his seat and bit a stewardess in her neck, tearing out her juggler vein and spraying blood all over the ceiling. Saeed stood up, a box-cutter in his hand. The two Ahmeds flanked him. He spoke as Ziad nosily munched on the broken corpse of the stewardess. "Foolish Americans," he said "Now you will see the power that we have come to inherit. Do not oppose us, or you will surely die. We are taking over this flight, and we will use it to awaken this world…" the passengers cowered in their seats as the laughing Saeed and the growling Ziad advanced toward the cockpits. "Ahmed and Ahmed!" he barked, "Guard the cockpit door. Do not allow a single one of these dogs to enter it!" The two Ahmeds blocked off the aisle as Saeed and Ziad rushed into the cockpit. The passengers heard shouts and gargling as the pilots drowned in their own blood. United 93 was in the hands of Terror.

---

Ben Sliney was conducted through a secret technology lab deep within the salt mine. Finally he reached a room where there was a telepod. "What is this?"

"It's a telepod," one of the men in black said, "The Illuminati, the global overseers of the Hermetic Order of the Dawn, have been developing teleportation technology in secret ever since they discovered the original source of…" he broke off, "Well, you'll see."

Ben stepped into the telepod and it lit up with a whirring sound. In a flash, he was transported into a dark room. As his eyes became adjusted to the darkness, he saw a big oak table. The President was there, as well as his Chief of Staff. Several hooded figures with big hooked noses sat on one side of the table. On the other sat men wearing sigils with the appearance of the rising sun on them. At the head of the table there was a most singular man. His eyes were sharp and cruel, his features noble and handsome, yet dark and intense. He wore a white miter, and a white robe of ermine. About his shoulders was a purple and golden stole. In one hand he held a jade tablet; in the other, a caduceus of silver. His bushy eyebrows raised when he perceived Sliney's presence, and putting the tablet down, he stroked his long goatee.

"Elders of Zion!" he announced, "Adherents of the Hermetic Order of the Dawn! Mr. President! Allow me to introduce Ben Sliney, the head of the FAA. His position requires his knowledge of these events and the truth behind them, so that he will understand never to reveal it to the outside world. And Mister Sliney, I welcome you to this place, the origin of all wisdom. Do not look so alarmed. We have much time in this place to discuss what needs to be discussed, for here, time no longer flows. I am the head of the American Special Bureau of Occult Sciences and the High Witch-Master of the Illuminati: General Erasmus Cerwin."

Cerwin snapped his fingers, and suddenly the room was filled with a scarlet light as the windows of the room opened. Ben gaped in astonishment as he looked out into the ruined world that lay before him. Great towers lay toppled. Machines of alien construction sat inert upon the streets. Here and there a light flickered amidst the dead city. "WELCOME!" Erasmus cried, "TO ATLANTIS!"

---

Emma rubbed her hands. Going down that elevator shaft by clinging to the cable sure did hurt! Now they were stuck about ten floors below where they had been, and Jack was trying to pry open the door to the stairwell with his crowbar. "UGH! IT WON'T BUDGE" dammit let me try said Frank, but he wasn't able to make it go either.

"Guys." Rose said, suddenly as the men continued to struggle and grunt. "GUYS!" She yelled again, more urgently and they stopped. "I hear something."

Everyone looked down the corridor, filled with twisted metal, flaming at points, water dripping from the broken pipes in the ceiling.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUURRRAAAAAAACHHH!"

A hideous howl came carried down the hallway as the metal in the hallway clanged and banged together to make a big noise like that scene in Scrooge where Scrooge is trying to say "No there aren't ghosts" and Marley is like "Yeah there are" and he clangs together a bunch of stuff to make Scrooge's head hurt and then he's like "AAAAAAAAHHHH SPIRIT I DO BELIEVE IN YOU, I PRAY YOU CEASE THIS RACKET" or something.

Suddenly a sharp piece of debris raised into the air by itself and came rocketing out of the darkness at breakdance speed, impaling Frank against the door!

"FRANK!" Emma cried, and she was sorry she'd thought "ew" about him before.

"ARGH!" Frank said as the piece of metal drove itself deeper and deeper into his chest of its own accord. The hideous howl was repeated again, and this time was followed by words, "ALLAHUAKBAR! THERE MUST BE MORE SACRIFICES, THERE MUST BE MORE BLOOD! OUR MASTER HAS GIVEN US LIFE ONCE MORE TO UNDO THE SEAL! MORE BLOOD FOR OUR MASTER!"

"It's the terrorists!" Rose screamed and ran for her life down another corridor!

"Run!" Jack screamed and ran for his life down another corridor!

"Oh my God!" Emma screamed and ran for her life down another corridor!

Frank whimpered helplessly and pawed at the piece of metal lodged in his chest. He looked up and saw a ghastly sight, the ethereal devils materializing before him to feed on their kill. The last thing he saw was the hellish ghostly face of Mohammed Atta, his eyes all aflame as he bent down to the wound and began to suck the blood from him.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 THE SECRET OF THE LOST KINGDOM OF DREAMS THE FLOATING ZEALOUS CONTINENT OF THE ARCH-MAGE

_True it is, without falsehood, certain and most true. _

_That which is above is like to that which is below, and that_

_Which is below is like to that which is above, to accomplish_

_The miracles of one thing._

_And as all things were by the contemplation of one, so_

_All things arose from this one thing by a single of adaption._

_The father thereof is the Sun, the mother is the Moon._

_The wind carried in its womb, the Earth is nurse thereof._

_It is the father of all works of wonder throughout the whole world._

_The power thereof is perfect._

_If it can be cast onto Earth, it will separate the element_

_Of Earth from that of Fire, the subtle from the gross._

_With great sagacity it doth ascend gently from Earth to Heaven._

_Again it doth descend to Earth, and untieth in itself the_

_Force from things superior and things inferior._

_Thus thou wilt possess the glory of the brightness of the_

_Whole world, and all obscurity will fly far from thee._

_This thing is the strong fortitude of all strength, for it_

_Overcometh every subtle thing and doth penetrate every_

_Solid substance._

_Thus was the world created._

_Hence there will be marvelous adaptations achieved, of_

_Which the manner is this._

_For this reason I am called Hermes Trismegistus, because_

_I hold three parts of the wisdom of the whole world._

_That which I had to say about the operation of Sol _

_Is completed._

Erasmus Cerwin looked at everyone in the darkened conference room in his office in Atlantis. "These are the words written on The Emerald Tablet of Hermes Trismegistus, an Atlantean mage who taught the Egyptians how to create Pyramids, and left behind all the knowledge of the magical arts and alchemy that this world possesses." He shot a glance at the men wearing sigils of the Rising Sun, "We, of the Hermetic Order of the Dawn, are well aware of this."

Erasmus paced toward a window that opened onto Atlantis: "The Tablet was first given to Noah, and then passed through some of the greatest hands in history: Julius Caesar, Alexander the Great… America recovered the Tablet from Hitler's power in 1945, and finally was able to decipher its true purpose: it served as a key to unlock the sealed realm of Atlantis."

"When we first came upon this place, we were ignorant. But soon, through the combination of Hermetic and Cabbalistic arts, we were able to uncover its secrets. Atlantis was not, as Plato said, drowned in the sea. Rather, after a great war the people of Atlantis decided to seal off their kingdom in the Zero Dimension.

In the pre-history of man, before the Flood, the nations of the world possessed unbridled power, both technological and magical. Those born of the union between fallen angels and men, the Nephilim, were power-hungry monsters who sought to conquer all the peoples of Earth. They called these monsters the 'Conquistadors.' At the behest of their Black Queen, Isabella, the Conquistadors set out from Spain with their Atlantean-provided army of destruction. Waves of death-riders on techno-cycles swarmed the sky. Cybernetic dino-steeds made the earth tremble, and the buzzing of laser-scythes filled the air. The horrible armies of Spain set out to conquer the Western lands, those held by the Aztecs, the Incas; people who practiced White Magic under the protection of their gods. Cortez, Pizarro, Ponce de Leon, they all set out to destroy the Native populations.

Fate would have none of it, however. In different circumstances, the Nephilim, the Conquistadors, were all sealed into the Zero Dimension. This was achieved at a great cost to civilization in the West; for though the Conquistadors were defeated, not a single civilization remained there. This is why in our own modern age when we first discovered the Americas we found savages there. After the defeat of the Conquistadors, the people of Atlantis, who had aided them, regretted their actions and, in order that their techo-magic should never again be used to destroy the world, sealed their kingdom in the Zero Dimension, along with the evil Queen of Spain, Isabella. Only Hermes, the king of Atlantis, remained outside the Zero Dimension, and it was through his preservation that we have unlocked the gate."

"Wait a minute!" Ben Sliney said, "I thought that Isabella and all them lived in the 1500s!"

Erasmus twitched in anger, "Those personages were merely the echo of the previous event in History, which was so traumatic that it resonates even today!"

He continued, "When the United States discovered Atlantis, we, in cooperation with Israel and the Elders of Zion, began to study their technology, broken as it is. From it we have created spaceships, the Internet, and those teleporters that brought you here.

You will remember, I'm sure, the disaster of the USS Cole some time back. The Cole was in fact, like the USS Eldridge in the Philadelphia Experiment, engaged in techno-magical research. Something went wrong. We delved too greedily, and too deep. One of the crew members achieved a psychic contact with the ancient Conquistador, Ponce de Leon. We had hoped to learn the secrets of the world from establishing mental contact with a 'Sleeper in the Dark' as we call the sealed Conquistadors, but instead we merely served to awaken him. This world was inhabited at one time by another race, who in practicing black magic, lost their foothold and were expelled, yet live on outside, ever ready to take possession of this earth again. The machine we used to make contact exploded from an overload of magical energy, and the ship was lost."

President Bush spoke up, "But what about Osama bin Laden, wasn't he responsible for the disaster?"

"No," Cerwin replied, "Osama bin Laden is a scapegoat, a lie created by the Special Bureau to cover up any disasters that have to do with Atlantis or the Conquistadors. Now, to the matter at hand. We have reason to believe that the recent hijackings and attacks on the World Trade Center and Pentagon are the result of the psychic influence of Ponce de Leon." He brought up a map on the screen behind him. It showed a series of criss-crossing lines and plane paths, as well as the explosion points where the planes had crashed. "These are the Ley Lines, mystical pathways that mediate the relationship between our world and the Zero Dimension. As you can see, the paths of the planes so far that have hit, and the points where they have hit, coincide directly with these lines –here- and –here-. I am sure my brothers in the Hermetic Order will recognize this."

"My God!" one of the men exclaimed, "An alchemical seal!"

"Yes," Erasmus said solemnly. "The Ley Lines were utilized by the Natives of North America as part of the ritual to seal Ponce de Leon. Ponce de Leon lies sealed under New York; directly under the World Trade Center. The World Trade Center itself was built to strengthen the seal. This seal is incomplete, however. There must be another point to the seal. From my knowledge of alchemy, I have deduced where the next plane will hit, and what plane it is: United 93, currently flying over Pennsylvania."

"But what can we do?" asked George Bush.

"We at the Special Bureau have compiled a listing of all the Psychic Adepts in the United States. There is one on this flight named Aerith Emmerich. I shall establish telepathic contact with this woman in a bid to save the flight. In the meantime, I ask the President to accompany me to New York. There, we will deal with the matter of the World Trade Center. Mr. Sliney will return to his work and cover up this incident to the best of his ability. Tell no one the truth of what occurs today! You, Elders of Zion and of the Hermetic Order of the Dawn, return to your countries and inform your leaders of what is occurring. Now, let us be off!"

Everyone got up and went to several telepods at the ends of the room. One of the hook-nosed men was about to leave when Erasmus grasped his arm angrily, "You have broken the Protocols, Elder." He hissed. "We have no alliance with you," returned the Jew. Erasmus shot back, "You gave Atlantean technology to the Jewish workers in those buildings, and none to the gentiles. This favoritism is most unseemly, friend. What do you think people will say when they realize that four thousand Jews were not at their work on 9/11?" "Let them think what they will think, I owe nothing to your people." The Jew wrestled out of Erasmus' grip and entered the telepod. A dark look came over Erasmus' face. "There will not be enough blood for the unsealing, now. Not unless a sacrifice is made according to the old rites." He turned around and smiled at President Bush. "Well, sir, shall we go?"


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 DECISIVE AIRSHIP BATTLE OF LOVE

The terrorists had taken over the plane. The people in the seats sat in their sits afraid because they were not knowing that they would all die anyway that's how it works.

The horrible ghouls Ahmed and Ahmed guarded the entrance to the pilot's chamber where black Ziad and murderous Saeed were driving the plane to the capitol. Aerith's head pounded as unbeknownst to her Erasmus was trying to get into her mind as a psychic empath.

Ahmed #1 grabbed a woman out of her seat and brought her back to the other Ahmed. "No! No!" she screamed but her cries went unheeded by the terrorists who bared their fangs and drove them into her neck. Her soft, virgin neck. Together they drank the blood of the white woman and you could tell she was dead when she stopped grabbing at their clothes with her hands. Ahmed #2 wiped his mouth clean and announced "until we reach our destination we will take one woman every ten minutes. If we encounter resistance, we kill all of you!"

Todd Beamer had had enough. The product of government experimentation, he was a living superman with psychokinetic powers. As his anger grew, the lights of the plane dimmed. "I've had enough!" Todd Beamer growled and grit his teeth so that sparks flew out of them. It looked like he'd taken a handful of wint-o-green lifesavers and chomped down on them at once because of the sparks that were coming out of his mouth.

He rose with a mechanical whirr that announced his cybernetic enhancements going online.

"LET'S ROLL!" he roared and bounded to the front of the plane in a single leap.

The two Ahmeds drew their boxcutters which transmogrified into horrible looking sickles that echoed the crescent moon, the simble of their ancient cult of Islam which worshipped the Dark Ones who live in the Zero Dimension beyond time.

"Think you can take us both," the Ahmeds cried in unison and swung their blades at Todd. Todd ducked and punched Ahmed 1 in the stomach while kicking out Ahmed 2's legs. Ahmed 1 swung the pole of his sickle and smashed Todd's face, then kicked him back. Ahmed 2 rose to his feet. TWIN MAGIC! Shouted the Ahmeds. Ahmed 1 gave Ahmed 2 power and Ahmed 2 put his hands together to shoot the magic explosion at Todd, but Todd had gotten to his feet. "LET'S ROLL!" he shouted and "LET'S ROLL!" shouted the rest of the aeroplane. Todd pushed his cyberenhancements to the max. The flesh of his right arm peeled away revealing a spiky metal gun beneath. His hair turned spiky and the power raged around him as he said RAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

Todd Beamer turned his gun-arm on the Terrorist in front of him. "Today's not a good day to be a Terrorist!" he quipped and shot Ahmed 2 in the face which made his head explode in meaty chunks. Ahmed 1 cried "AAAAAAAAAAH!" because he got blood all over him when Todd Beamer did a cartwheel and turned his leg into a plasma blade. He brought his plasma leg down onto Ahmed 1 who got sliced in half and his blood pooled around the floor of United 93.

The rest of the plane cheered, except Aerith, who had the biggest headache she'd ever had. "Erasmus!" she cried, "No! Not that! Don't make me--! Evil! Evil is here!" and then she fell unconscious.

---

RUN! Rose cried as the ghost of Mohammed Atta howled in the air and chased them with its horrible blazing eyes.

ALLAHUAKBAR! The World Trade Center Tomb City echoed with his ghastly cries as his compatriots in terror bled from the walls. "They're so many of them!" cried Emma!

"Not enough blood…" a terrorist ghost said "not enough"

"We should be in Paradise now enjoying our reward of 72 virgins"

"We should be in Paradise now with our master the Archmage"

"His secret name, the Atlantean sorcerer…"

"We should be in Paradise now—the Paradise of the Zero Dimension!"

"**Amduscias**…"

"We should be in Paradise now—but there was not enough blood!

"The Jews were missing, we need the blood the Jews should have given!"

"So give us yours!"

"Known to men as PONCE DE LEON!"

Mohammed Atta swept down and grabbed Emma by her shoulders. He was about to suck her blood when Jack cried "NO!" and tackled the ghost. He let go of Emma and grabbed Jack instead, but Rose was having none of it. "We need you alive you know more about this building, now the World Trade Center Tomb City, than any of us!" and she took a vial of holy water from under her blouse and sprinkled Mohammed Atta's vengeful terrorist ghost with it. "ACHAAAH!" cried Mohammed Atta as the trio ran down the stairs.

---

Todd Beamer punched the door of the cabin open with his hellboy hand and roared in the face of Saeed the magician. Saeed, shocked, raised his hand and casted a lightning spell that fried the plane's controls. "But your efforts are in vain!" the horrible Arab cackled, "even if you manage to defeat me, this plane is en route to the Capitol and will destroy the seal that keeps my master in check. Soon, he will have achieved his ultimate purpose, ETERNAL GROUND ZERO!"

Saeed emitted a shockwave that made Todd Beamer flinch. "Ziad!" he cried, and Ziad lept onto his shoulders. A white light surrounded them and when it dissipated, Saeed and Ziad had combined to form a horrible monster wearing the white robe of a terrorist and with a turban like a terrorist but the face of a dog and wings of a bat. "DIE, TODD BEAMER! I AM SAEED THE POWERFUL! THE OTHERS ARE MERE PAWNS, NORMAL HUMANS WHO ARE ADDICTED TO THE WORSHIP OF THE DARK ONES BEYOND TIME, BUT I AM A DEVIL-MAGE OF ATLANTIS AND YOU CANNOT HOPE TO DESTROY ME!"

The Devil-Mage unsheathed a flaming sword and rocketed out of the cockpit's ceiling. "THOUGH OUR PEOPLE WERE SEALED IN THE ZERO DIMENSION THERE ARE PORTALS IN THIS WORLD THROUGH WHICH WE CAN AT TIMES ESCAPE AND SPREAD THE CULT OF THE OLD ONES!" he cackled, "THE DISASTER OF THE USS COLE PROVIDED ME ENOUGH LEVERAGE TO ESCAPE THE ZERO DIMENSION AND PUT INTO EFFECT THE PLAN OF MY MASTER. NOW DIE!"

Devil-Mage Saeed shot a beam of dark energy into United 93's cockpit that shook the plane. Todd Beamer however was not deterred. He catapulted himself through the hole in the ceiling and planted his feet on the roof of the plane. "LET'S ROLL." He said.

Saeed swang his flaming brand and singed Todd's hair. Todd smiled "You gotta do better than that" but Saeed had already dug into his chest with his birdlike talons and ripped out a bunch of blood. "UGH!" said Todd and swung his legs in an arc, catching Saeed's hairy goat legs. Saeed was too quick for him and even before he hit the ground he performed a roundhouse kick that sent Todd flying on his back. Saeed rose in the air on his black wings. "The others were promised an eternal reward for their sacrifice!" he licked his doggy lips "But in truth they were deceived. There is no reward in the afterlife for them, no 72 Virgins, they will become food for our master! We of the Zero Dimension have long ceased to hope for anything but extinction, and we will reduce all existence to a single point! At last our suffering will come to an end!" and he extended his sword and dove down, slicing into Todd Beamer's chest. Todd Beamer grimaced. "You want extinction?" he said, raising his techno-gun-arm at Saeed's face, "You shoulda just asked" and he fired a single round into Saeed's head. Saeed reeled backward, howling in disbelief. Todd grasped the sword in him and forcefully ripped it out of his own body, then turned it around and impaled the blinded Saeed upon it. He backed away from the screaming monster. "NO! THIS CANNOT BE! AAAAAAARGGGHH!" said Saeed.

Saeed began to explode. A sphere of energy erupted from him with lines coming out of it, then it turned into a pyramid of energy that shot out a single beam from its point, which then turned into a tornado of energy where you could see bits and piece of Saeed being cast into the air. Finally, a final explosion rocked the plane as Saeed bit the dust and the explosion was huge, destroying all of the plane's engines.

"SHIT!" Todd Beamer said, and began to concentrate his psychokinetic powers to keep the plane adrift "If I don't land this plane with my psycho-cyber powers everyone on board will die…!" The plane began to right itself in the air when suddenly---

SHUNK!

A knife blade stabbed into Todd Beamer's heart and killed him. But who had done it? As his body slumped and lost its hold on the roof of the airplane, being thrown then into the air to fall and get vaporized from such a big fall, he saw his attacker. Aerith Emmerich stood with bloodstained hands and red eyes. Erasmus Cerwin's psychic link with her had been established and he controlled her body. Her lips moved and her voice said what he was thinking, "Even with three points of the seal destroyed rather than four we can still free our master, all that is needed is more blood. This plane will be a blood offering for our lord to undo the seal."

Flight United 93 rocketed downward. KABOOM! Nobody on board survived.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 THE DESTRUCTION OF THE WORLD TRADE CENTER TOMB CITY

Now you might think that's the end of our so sad story but it isn't! And I'll tell you why, it's because thanks to the actions of the heroic passangers of United 93 the entire world was saved from certain destruction at the hands of the Atlantean sorcerer Ponce de Leon, and here is how it went down…

President George W. Bush surveyed the smoking towers in New York, "damn," he thought "those look like big granite candles burning away like a candle in the wind" and he bent his head down thoughtfully.

The damned liar Erasmus Cerwin stood next to him, lying out of his ass. "George, I think we should destroy the towers before the unsealing can take place?"

"Destory them," George Bush asked incredibly, but wherefore?"

"The towers act as a strengthening of the main seal," responded Erasmus, "and they can be turned against their purpose. Already the towers act as a conduit for all the souls that are being used in the ritual to unseal Ponce de Leon—LOOK!"

and he pointed his Caduceus at the towers, even as a vortex of spinning energy appeared above the New York skyline, and all the souls that had died that day at the hands of Terror—even the strong and resolute soul of Todd Beamer—were sucked into the twin towers that began glowing a horrible red.

---

meanwhile inside the World Trade Center Tomb City

---

UGH!" Rose said she had gotten her awesome thighs wet because a pipe was broken and spilling water that they were wading through. She grasped her vial of holy water carefully, it was their only defense against the ghosts of the Terrorists.

Emma said to Jack "so how do you know so much about this building anyway"

Jack was quiet for a minute, then said "These Towers were built by the Elders of Zion in order to help seal an ancient evil." The girls nodded "I don't have time to get into it, but they act as a strengthening system and I am an agent of Israel, I was sent here to destroy the towers before the terrorists could turn them to their own usage."

"but that's horrible we all would have died still, you asshole!" rose was angry and beat him with her fists.

"Listen I was supposed to do it when no one was in the buildings but unfortunately there was a newly made black magic seal in the foundations of the towers and I couldn't make it there in time. The foundations of these towers extend 70 feet underground and at the bottom is a labrynth with a minotaur and a self-destruct mechanism for the towers. I slew the Minotaur with my Kabbalist Jew Magic, but the self-destruct mechanism was protected as I said. I was going to escape and inform the Israeli government about the black magic at the base of the tower, but by then it was too late…"

As he finished speaking the walls of the Tomb City turned a dark red—the unsealing had begun according to Erasmus' dark magic and the souls of all those killed in the attacks were being drawn through the towers as a conduit!

"DAMN!" Jack ejaculated, "The unsealing has begun! If we had destroyed the towers before, then it would have stopped it, but now that the process has begun, destroying the towers will only magnify the power of the Terrorist magic already coursing through them! I sure hope the President doesn't order their destruction…"

"The Israeli government knew about the Terrorist attacks?" asked Emma incredibly, "Yes" Jack said "The Elders of Zion possess the Ark of the Covenent and use it to unlock many of the secrets of this world, secrets that normal people can't deal with. You understand our secrecy. Listen, if we can get to the 32nd floor I know a secret tunnel that leads to a teleporter, we can escape."

Suddenly as if on cue the ghost of Mohammed Atta burst up from the water, "YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" it cried.

---

meanwhile outside the World Trade Center Tomb City

---

Erasmus looked on at a distraught George W. Bush. "Mr. President, you know this must be done. I have set up everything. All is ready to demolish the World Trade City Tomb Center." The President wiped away his tears.

"For the sake of the entire nation," he sobbed, "bring those towers down."

Erasmus smiled and began chanting his blasphemous rites.

---

meanwhile inside the World Trade Center Tomb City

----

Jack narrowed his eyes. He had had enough of these ghosts, and now that the girls knew his true identity, there was no use holding back his Jew Magic.

Jack clasped his hands together. "GLIMMERING PATH OF THE SEPHIROTH!" he called and a glowing Kabbalistic sign appeared in the air. The ghost cried out in pain and Rose threw a vial of holy water on it which made it erupt in flames. NOOOOO! Mohammed Atta screamed and was obliterated in the white light of the Jew Magic.

"RUN!" Jack cried, and they all ran as ghosts crept out of the woodwork and chased them, howling for their blood. 33! 32! FLOOR 32!

As they reached Floor 32, a rumbling occurred, "That sound!" Jack exclaimed, "THEY'RE BRINGING DOWN THE TOWERS! THOSE GENTILE FOOLS!" the walls of the WTCTC began to crack and crumble as the black magic in the basement crackled and enveloped the self-destruct mechanism built. Suddenly time stopped. The falling bricks and shit hung suspended in midair. The dust from the exploding building was stopped from getting into their eyes and making them all itchy. The ghosts were held frozen in contorted pain… all except one.

The ghost of Aerith Emmerich stepped forward. "I desire your help, one of you is a psychic empath unknown to government databases. I was killed by a treacherous snake named Erasmus he killed me by forcing me out of my body and then I was summoned here as part of the unsealing ritual, but he underestimated my strength as a psychic empath and the powers and knowledge I gained in death because when he entered my mind I learned everything he did but now I need a physical body to stop his bastardly plans. Emma Gainsbourough you have thought yourself strange all your life and you were right because you are a psychic adept and have the potential for great power, lend me your body and save this world and okay I'll also save these two!"

Emma was flabbergasted and she said "okay" and the ghost shot into her. NOW RUN! They all ran to the teleporter even as the world trade center screamed in its final death throws and fell to the earth with a resounding KABOOM! Killing everyone else in there.

They stepped into the teleporter and everything went white…


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 MONSTROUS DESTRUCTION OF SACRIFICIAL LAMB GOD

Jack and Rose found themselves on the roof of a building overlooking the remains of the World Trade Center Tomb City: GROUND ZERO. But where was Emma?

Ben Sliney looked at the footage of the falling towers on TV as the hot reporter told him "terrorist aircraft intercepted these towers and brought them down" but he said to himself "BUILDINGS DON'T FALL LIKE THAT." Because he knew it was a controlled blast that brought the towers down.

President Bush walked in the debris of Ground Zero with tears in his eyes. He turned to Erasmus and asked "was this really necessary?" And Erasmus cried out, "YES IT WAS NECESSARY, YOU FOOL!"

George W. Bush was aghast. "Don't you know who I am, I'm George W. Bush, bitch!' he cried out, and Erasmus cried out, "I KNOW WHO YOU ARE BETTER THAN YOU KNOW YOURSELF FOR YOU ARE IN REALITY THE DESCENDANT OF THE HIGH PRIEST WHO LED THE RITUAL THAT WOULD SEAL MY MASTER PONCE DE LEON, YES THAT IS RIGHT I AM A MUSLIM AND I WORSHIP THE EVIL BEYOND TIME! FOOL THAT YOU WERE TO TRUST ME!"

Erasmus drew a dagger and stabbed George W. Bush right in the heart, spilling his glorious blood onto the smoking wreckage of Ground Zero. "THANKS TO THOSE MEDDLESOME JEWS AND THE HEROIC TODD BEAMER, NOT ONLY WAS THE AMOUNT OF BLOOD AND SOULS NEEDED TO RESURRECT MY MASTER NOT ENOUGH, BUT THE FOURTH CRYSTAL AT THE PENTAGON WAS NOT DESTROYED!"

"O my brave Native American fathers--!" cried George W. Bush.

Erasmus dug the knife deeper "But even with only three of the crystals—the Philosophers' Stones used to seal my master—Destroyed via psychic calamities that travel along the Ley Lines, I know of a way to resurrect my master! The blood of the one who sealed him will do the trick!" and he disemboweled George W. Bush, whose guts all spilled out in a steaming mess from under him and the blood pooled around him and then…

_**A FLASH OF LIGHT AND THEN A THUNDERCLAP. PONCE DE LEON ONCE MORE WALKS THE NIGHT.**_

That's horrible, how will the world escape damnation at the hands of the Atlantean sorcerer Ponce de Leon!

Will he achieve his ultimate purpose--Eternal Ground Zero--and render the sacrifices of the Heroes of 9/11 moot!


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8 THE HORRIBLE MADNESS OF THE CONQUISTADORES

Ponce de Leon rose from his coffin and let the Dracula cape he was wearing fall to the floor. His distinctive Spanish helmet shone as he brandished his Toledo sword. "I live again!" he hissed through his mummy mouth and surveyed Ground Zero. Ground Zero had at the time of his resurrection been cast into the Zero Dimension, but it was not yet Eternal Ground Zero, the compression of all space-time in a single point which would render the world extinct.

Erasmus bowed before his lord and master "My Lord and Master!" he crowed and bowed. "Rise, my good servant" said Ponce de Leon. "Master, the compression magic has begun. Soon, this world will be reduced to nothingness." "Fufufufufufufufufuufufufu…" laughed Ponce de Leon.

"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!" who said that? It was Emma and she had been teleported into the Zero Dimension with her wits intact by Aerith's magic!

"Fufu… pitiful human!" bellowed Ponce de Leon.  
"Master, let me take care of this pitiful human weakling who is so pathetic!" Erasmus said, and somersaulted onto Emma's face.

Erasmus raised his caduceus and cried "Hermes' Tempest!" and a storm of alchemical energy razed Emma's skin. "NOW DIE! DEMONSEED APOCALYPSE!" and Ground Zero began to shake as Hell itself engulfed Emma's body. But what!

Erasmus is thrown back by a shockwave of light energy! Emma stands, ready to fight. "Damn you, human scum!" Erasmus spit, "From whom did you learn that technique!"

"From YOU!" Emma cried as she raised herself into the air and shot a stream of Poison energy at Erasmus, who neutralized it with a Lightning spell. "How can that be!" Erasmus said, and then, he realized "HA! THAT FLOWER GIRL!"

Erasmus swung his caduceus and opened a rift in space-time, from which the souls of all the terrorists under his command spilled through, including his second in command, the Devil-Mage Saeed!

"That's right, Erasmus," Emma said, "It is I, Aerith Emmerich, whom you killed! When you entered my mind, I learned all your magic, and using this power I have returned from beyond the grave to destroy you once and for all!" And she opened a similar rift in space-time from which all the souls of those who died in 9/11 issued forth, including Todd Beamer, the hero!

The two ghost-armies rushed each other with a spectral war cry and clashed. It was a sight that was not to be believed unless you were crazy or there to see it happen but if you told anyone they would say "no way something that cool happened, you're crazy!"

The ghost of Saeed swung its ghostly flaming sword at the head of ghost Todd, who turned his ghost leg into a ghost plasma blade and kicked Saeed right in his ectoplasmic gut! The ghost of a passenger of United 93 strangled Ahmed 1 even as Ahmed 2 took his magic and shouted "TWIN MAGIC!" and launched a ghostly version of their ultimate attack which pulverized a group of ghosts from the Pentagon.

All sorts of really neat stuff like that was happening even while Erasmus and Emma were fighting so keep that in the back of your minds okay.

Erasmus cried out "THE SON OF SOL IS GOLD AND THE DAUGHTER OF LUNA IS SILVER! BEHOLD THE PRIMA MATERIA! **_MERCURIAL AZOTH!_**" and non-elemental energy swarmed around Emma! It looked like she was done for! But wait! "REFLECTING WATER GIVE TO THE AIR YOUR ESSENCE! REFLECT!" she cried out! And the power of Hermes redoubled on Erasmus, who jolted back in pain. "Girl, you annoy me!" he yelled. "Enough magic! I will tear you apart with my BARE HANDS!"

Erasmus jumped at Emma, who performed a backstep and responded by kicking Erasmus right in his face. Erasmus laughed and teleported behind Emma, grabbing her and he was going to suck her blood when she jammed her thigh against his balls and he said "OOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGHT!" and dropped her, so she grabbed his Muslim turban and smashed his head against the ground then curb-stomped him

"YOU BITCH, I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!" Erasmus was –really- mad at this point and he called forth all of his magical power even as Emma did the same. The darkness surrounded him and the light surrounded her and they both launched their attacks which evaporated all the debris in the Otherworld Ground Zero. When the dust had cleared, Emma stood over the broken and defeated Erasmus. Both the ghost armies had been destroyed by the magical blast.

"Fufufufuufu!" Ponce de Leon chortled horribly. You have done well to defeat my servant, but you cannot hope to destroy me!

Emma begged to differ. She grabbed all the magical power that she could from the area and launched an attack at Ponce de Leon. His Dracula cape absorbed all of it! "Was it… Holy? I'll show you how!" he growled, and then released a far superior version of her Holy magic on her, which made her scream! "Fufu…" he said, "Yes, scream, pitiful human! You cannot hope to destroy me!"

"I will destroy you!" She got up despite her heavy damage and began chanting another spell. Even as she did, the four crystals used to seal Ponce de Leon in the Zero Dimension appeared and surrounded her, infusing her with magical power!

"So, the spirits of the Native Americans who sealed me so very long ago have sensed my reawakening and have summoned themselves here to destroy me! Well! This should be interesting FUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFU!" The Atlantean Necromancer laughed and stood there, waiting. Finally, Emma cried out! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGHHHHGGHHHHH!

A full blast of magical energy shot out of the Philosophers' Stones around her and blasted a hole in Ponce de Leon. "Silly!" he said and with a crack of thunder, his body began to shake and evaporate. Finally, it was over.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9 THE FINAL BATTLE

Emma sat down and breathed a sigh of relief. Everything would go back the way it was, and Ponce de Leon had been utterly destroyed. Suddenly… the Zero Dimension turned totally dark and it seemed like the entire world was shaking.

"IT'S NOT OVER YET… fufu…"

A glowing horrible fiend arose from Ground Zero.

"I AM NEO PONCE DE LEON. I AM ETERNAL. ALL THINGS SHALL BE RESOLVED AS ONE IN THE ZERO DIMENSION!"

Neo Ponce de Leon looked like a living shadow with bright glowing yellow embers for his eyes and a diabolical mouth and from out of him tendrils of blackness destroyed the landscape. From out of the shadow stretched two black wings of darkness that filled the sky, and his horrible black arms were totally black and dark and clawlike and evil.

His eyes lit up and the Philosophers' Stones all shattered! "The Crystals!" Emma cried out! Neo Ponce de Leon cried with a thousand voices "USELESS! USELESS!" and washed over her with a wave of dark energy.

"No!" Emma thought, "All the heroism of this day will have been in vain unless…!" and just before he destroyed her, she used all of her magic to transport herself back into our reality, where she appeared in spectral form to Jack, Rose, and Ben Sliney. "You must pray to defeat this evil or we will all die!" she cried! And they prayed for victory. She knelt over the gutted corpse of President George W. Bush. As a descendant of the ones who sealed Ponce de Leon, he was the only one with a chance of defeating Neo Ponce de Leon! She used up all of her magic to heal his wounds and then she died.

George W. Bush stood up. He gained a resolute look. He knew what must be done. "I call upon the magic of my ancestors! Grant me the power of the Ancient Sword of Legend, Excalibur, so that I might destroy the evil that infests my land!" and the spirits of the Native Americans heard his call. In his hands appeared the shiny holy blade that destroys all evil! George Bush plunged the sword into the earth and opened a pathway to the Zero Dimension.

---

Neo Ponce de Leon looked on amused as George W. Bush materialized in the Zero Dimesnion. "So, Uriel, you once again appear to frustrate me!" and he touched the corpse of Erasmus, which raised back to life and junctioned with Neo Ponce de Leon. Erasmus hung from the belly of Neo Ponce de Leon and acted as a power source. "Fuhu!" Neo Ponce de Leon said and raised its arm, causing meteors to rain down on President George W. Bush. The President raised Exaclibur and sliced through the meteors! "Die, fool!" said Neo Ponce de Leon, and Erasmus in his belly raised his arms, "MERCURIAL AZOTH!" the non-elemental energy surrounded the President, who easily dispelled it.

"THE FLOATING LOTUS OF THE MISTY MORNING!" cried President Bush as he leapt forward and drove his sword, Excalibur, into Erasmus' body as he died with a heart wrenching scream, destroying that part of Neo Ponce de Leon.

"KING OF DRAGONS!" Neo Ponce de Leon cried, and a gigantic dragon appeared before George W. Bush.

"I will not give in to Terror! I will stay the course! I will protect my people!" the glory of George W. Bush never shone brighter than on this day. The dragon raised its neck to breathe fire onto the President, but he did a somersault THROUGH the dragon I mean right THROUGH it and cut it all up with Excalibur and then he landed on the other side, covered in blood, and then a second later, the dragon EXPLODED in a gigantic EXPLOSION of BLOOD!

Neo Ponce de Leon was worried, now! George Bush pointed his dire blade at the ancient evil wizard. "No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Neo Ponce de Leon, even as George W. Bush traced an alchemical sealing symbol in the air with his holy sword of the native Americans and shot the power into Neo Ponce de Leon, sealing it with a kiss—A KISS OF DEATH as he plunged the sword deep into the inky blackness of Ponce de Leon's form. Thunderclaps echoed throughout the Zero Dimension as the power of the Compression Magic that would have made Eternal Ground Zero came to a screeching halt. "BUT IT IS USELESS!" Ponce de Leon screamed "SO LONG AS DARKNESS EXISTS WITHIN THE HEART OF MAN, I WILL CONTINUE TO BE RESURRECTED!" and Neo Ponce de Leon screamed and screamed as the holy power of the Bush clan ravaged his dark body and totally destroyed it, dispelling it to the four winds.

Back in reality, Bush gazed in regret at the dead body of Emma Gainsborough. Then her spirit appeared. "Do not be sad, Mr. President." She said alongside Aerith Emmerich who stood next to her. "I died to save you, and you saved the world. Remember, Mr. Bush, it is your destiny to fight evil and rid this world of darkness. Make this the sole aim of your presidency and you will be remembered forever as a great hero. Farewell….!" And then they went to Heaven as the President's eyes teared up and he cried after them "I WILL, I WILL!"

THE END

EPILOGUE

George Bush sealed Excalibur in Ground Zero so that Ponce de Leon could never rise again from his grave.

He continues to fight evil in this world.

George Bush decided that the world was not ready for the truth and so he hid it from the world at large, continuing the codename Osama bin Laden established by the Special Bureau of the Occult.

Jack and Rose got married and had magical Jew babies who serve the State of Israel.

The controversial actions of the Elders of Zion, though they totally Jewed over the Gentiles in the WTC, prevented the full revival of Ponce de Leon, and so they were rewarded with unflinching support of Israel in perpetuity from the US government.

Ben Sliney continues today as chief of the FAA and will never forget the heroes of 9/11… and neither should you.

THE REAL END


End file.
